


End of Cousin Smith's curse

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Lost in Space (TV 1965)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s2e10 The Curse of Cousin Smith, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Smith and Jeremiah were left alone at the camp as the Robinsons returned into the ship. No one saw Jeremiah that morning or the day after that.





	End of Cousin Smith's curse

"Well, Cousin, I certainly got us out of that one, didn't I?" Smith said.

"Took care of it, indeed!" Jeremiah said.

"Now," Smith said. "since we have gotten over that hatchet. . .  why don't we have a walk and catch up on old times?"

Jeremiah squinted, studying Smith, tilting his head.

"What about your feelings about Aunt Maude?" Jeremiah asked.

"My dear cousin," Smith said. "That is in the past."

"You have changed, Cousin," Jeremiah said, concerned but surprised. "What else has changed about you?"

"All the necessary modifications that a proud Smith would require far from home," Smith started walking away from the Jupiter followed closely by his cousin. "How did you ever get off from Earth?"

"Alpha Control established contact with Tauron sometime after the Jupiter 2 went lost," Jeremiah said. "They know everything that you have done."

"Oh," Smith's reply was small and short. "They do."

"Very," Jeremiah said. "But they won't try to convict you of the space crimes that have been done. That is not in their jurisdiction."

"Welcoming news!" Smith grinned clapping his hands together and a shine went off in his right eye. 

"They are a little confused about the reports that have been sent back," Jeremiah said. "So naturally, I volunteered to go with the men and women."

"What happened to the rescue party?"

"They didn't make the trip,"

"Did you kill them?" Smith glared toward the man. "Just as you tried to kill me?"

Jeremiah grimaced, sincerely, then winced at the memory that flashed before his mind.

"Space rapture got to them, sadly." Jeremiah twirled his index finger in the air. "Just trying to find a lead willing to bring them here so I had to dispose of them. Naturally." He shook his head with his attention focused toward the ground grimly then looked back up shining brightly. "I survived with my own wits. What kept me together was money. All the money in the world! A true Smith never lets it out of their sight!"

"Why did you join the rescue team knowing that disturbing episode could happen?" Smith tilted his head. "Asides to the fortune, cousin."

"Thought you might like family to be the last thing you saw out there," Jeremiah said. "No one could ever convict me had I succeeded. No law enforcement. No judges. No jury. And a clean escape from the campsite."

"The professor would have set up that justice system immediately after you done it," Smith said. "You wouldn't have escaped without a good fight from the men. Not everything is easy in space when there is a good family involved." Smith pointed toward himself. "Just look at me."

"That weight says otherwise," Jeremiah said, laughing.

"I am still lost with them," Smith reminded. "That two goody shoes annoying family," then he pointed toward his hair. "Most of this gray comes from _them_!"

Jeremiah nodded, holding on to the lapels of his attire.

"I have a ride that will pick me up soon," Jeremiah said. "Would you like to go with me? Back to Earth?"

Smith turned away from Jeremiah thinking it over.

"Why did Alpha Control pick you?" Smith asked. "Why you of all people?"

"The right person to deal with a trouble maker is to send another trouble maker," Jeremiah said.

"Trouble maker?" Smith's eyes widened turning toward Jeremiah. "You don't send a trouble maker to rescue a trouble maker. Most people send diplomatic parties to recover trouble makers."

"I am a highly esteemed member of the United States Space Corps," Jeremiah reminded. "I _am_ the diplomatic party."

"And I am from krypton," Smith said, dryly. "Weakened from not standing out in the sun long enough."

"I did much of the negotiations with the Taurons regarding the space treaty that the government has with them," Jeremiah explained. "Classified so no one out of Alpha Control, the federal government, you, and me know of this."

Smith nodded then stopped in his tracks.

"You. . . fiend," Smith faced his cousin. " _You_ negotiated with the Taurons!" he pointed back at the man. "I know what you did."

"How would I feel letting a dear old cousin rot in prison?" Jeremiah asked, shaking his head. "That is not where you belong."

"I did nothing wrong!" Smith said. "The only one who has done wrong here is you! You could have arranged for them to bring the party to Earth!"

"Oh, I did, but your family SCARED THEM OFF!" Jeremiah shouted.

"How do you expect any communication to be done when they don't speak **english**!" Smith drew out the word 'English' for emphasis. "You requested that they send non-English speakers. What do you have to offer about _that_?"

Smith raised his brows as Jeremiah puckered his lips.

"Your bank account says a different story about your innocence," Jeremiah folded his arms.  "Drop the act, cousin."

Smith paled then lowered his head down in shame.

"I won't judge you." Jeremiah softly started. "True Smith's don't judge each other for their crimes against others not in the family," Jeremiah placed a hand on Smith's shoulder then squeezed in reassurance. "Nor do I have business mingling in the relationship you share with that kind family." Jeremiah turned away  then walked over to a rock where he sat down facing the man. "If you ever come back to Earth, you will stand trial for a court martial and be dishonorably discharged."

"I know,"

"Maybe spend the rest of your life in military prison,"

"I will fight those charges!" Smith replied. "I will spend not one day behind bars. It is beneath me. Beeeneeeeeaaath me!"

"That's the cousin I know!" Jeremiah bounced up to his feet from the rock grinning from ear to ear. "So is that a yes?"

"Indeed!" Smith nodded. "Home is all I want."

"Home is what you will get, cousin!" Jeremiah said.

"First, I need help to pack my belongings from my cave," Smith said. "I left several valuable equipment behind."

"Gladly," Jeremiah said.  "Long as it is not too much work."

"A true Smith always averts work, dear Jeremy!"

"Your impression of Aunt Maude is impeccable as always,"

"Thank you, cousin," Smith smiled back in gratitude.

The men laughed as they went further down the valley making their way to the cavern. Slowly, the scenery changed before Jeremiah's eyes from a desert to a creepy forest that sent chills down his spine. There was fog in the air drifting around making it hard to see what was going on from around him. The sounds of strange birds echoed around him even a space owl. Jeremiah noticed that they were far from the area where the Robot and Will had taken him down. He looked around the area feeling confusion in the unfamiliar environment.

"Cousin?" Jeremiah said. "Cousin?" He placed a hand underneath his jacket searching for the laser pistol as his hands trembled. "Cousin?"

There was nothing in the gun holster, Jeremiah realized, falling fell to his knees and landed to the dirt.

"That. . ." Smith stepped out of the shadows wearing a grim expression. "Was for Aunt Maude."

Smith cleaned the handle then lowered it down beside the man's side then looked up toward the sky.

"I hope I did right by you, Aunt Maude," Smith looked down toward the corpse in contempt. "You can rest now."

Smith felt some satisfaction as a breeze of cold air went through him. It was over. The Smith clan was over. All of it, the riches, the mansion, the rich history, all of it was the property of someone else. Surprisingly, instead of bitterness, Smith was relieved. But what was his riches? He wasn't quite sure. Riches that he could feel comforted and joy around. Riches that he prized dearly.  He started to turn away from the corpse when a thought occurred to him and made him turn back toward the silent body.

"I rather return with the Robinsons, cousin," Smith said. "Preferably to raise the chances of no prison time." he had a short lived wave back at the resting shell.  "Adieu. .  . Adieu."

Smith turned away then walked the way that he had came.

For the first time since a very long time, Smith could rest easy and feel safe, walking in the valley of shadows but ones that were made of lies.

**The end.**


End file.
